La Nueva Familia Cooper
by E.Y.79
Summary: Un futuro, con una pareja que me encanta; espero les guste.


Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Buenas noches o momento del día en en que te encuentras leyendo esto; esta es la primera vez que subiré algo aquí... sobre esta serie; y me encuentro de nuevo con una mezcla de miedo y ansiedad, nunca deja de sentirse como la primera vez, cuando hago esto. Ahora unas cuantas aclaraciones:

Uno, esto es un _**AU**_.

Dos, esta historia sera corta.

Y tres, aquí habrá amor entre **_chicaxchica_**... aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Finalmente, esperando les guste. Nos vemos abajo.

**_DESCLEMIER : KC Undercover NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a quien correspondan._**

* * *

**Titulo : La Nueva Familia Cooper. **

**Subtitulo : Misión 1= El tiempo pasó.**

_**Casa de la familia Cooper. **_

_**9:30 a.m.**_

—Familia, mamá a llegado.—Grito con emoción una mujer de cabellos chinos hasta los hombros una vez dejo su maleta en el piso.

—Ah, hola mamá K.—Saludo un rubio que aparto unos segundos su vista del televisor, para ver a la mujer que como siempre con el rostro cansado sonreía.

—Hola, Grayson, ¿y tus hermanos?—Saludo acercándose y con cuidado poniendo atrás la cabeza de su hijo para besar su frente.

—Rose, esta en su cuarto haciendo tarea, y Frank imagino que en el patio jugando con su pelota de basquetbol.—Respondió el joven que sonrió ante el acto de su madre, aun no entendía como es que esta tenia tanta fuerza.

—¿Sigue molesto?—Pregunto temerosa mientras sacaba del refrigerador una botella de agua.

—No lo se, igual y como nosotros empieza por ese proceso de acostumbrarse.—Respondió el joven que se acerco a la cocina y tomo asiento en una de las sillas de la barra que dividía la cocina del comedor.—Pero mamá Kasey, te amo aun con todo lo implica tenerte como mi mami porque eres mi preferida.—Comento enseguida el joven al ver como su madre paso a fulminarle con la mirada.

—Vamos hijo, saben que los amos a todos; pero mi trabajo ocupa mucho de mi tiempo y siempre sale algo a ultima hora...—Kasey no pudo seguir, noto como una voz le hacia coro y que termino su frase.

—"y siempre sale algo a ultima hora, así que no esperen que siempre cumpla mis promesas. Pero mi amor es algo real e inmenso."—Dijo con una sonrisa el rubio que solo esperaba salir con vida de esa conversación.

—Que bueno es ver que alguien si me escucha y me entiende.—Dijo con sarcasmo la mujer que tomaba asiento en la silla a lado de si hijo que paso a abrazarla.—Ya no se que hacer.—Susurro la mujer, antes de suspirar con cansancio.

—Tranquila, mamá se que te esfuerzas, o al menos hasta el ultimo cumpleaños al que lograste asistir de Rose.—Dijo Dick entre susurros que para la mayor fueron palabras muy audibles para ella.—Quizás sea momento de esa charla y dejar de torturarte.—Agrego el joven que aunque seguía susurrando sabia bien que su madre le escuchaba y que haciendo esto calmaba a la mujer que aun viéndose dura por fuera, era muy sensible.

—No... se que con ninguno debí hacer eso, pero no quiero seguir perdiendo tiempo, quiero verlos crecer... es mi ultima oportunidad de que alguno de mis hijos tenga una pequeña y buena imagen de mi. ¿Sera que me dejen renunciar a mi trabajo...?—Pregunto con cierto inseguridad en sus palabras.

—¡¿Qué?!—Grito preocupado el joven viendo con temor a esta, sabia que aunque en ocasiones parecía ir a la guerra ella amaba mucho su trabajo.

—¡Kasey Copper, tú y yo tenemos que conversar seriamente!—Grito molesta una rubia que una vez visualizo a su pareja no dudo en regañar como era debido a esta por _-otra vez-_ no cumplir su promesa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flash back. Puerto de Vancouver, Canadá. **_

_**12 horas atrás.**_

_Diablos se supone que debía a ver aterrizado una hora atrás y aun no se cuanto tiempo tardare, él me va a odiar aun más_. Se reprocho mentalmente una mujer de cabellos chinos, morena, alta y con un traje de una pieza color negro; mientras corría y esquivaba unos rayos rojos que no paraban de aparecer por sus lados, pues detrás de ella iban un par de hombres disparando le, con lo que parecía una metralleta láser.

—Hay por favor... ahora si hay señal, enserio.—Bufo molesta al cielo antes de hacer un par de movimientos para seguir esquivando, para desaparecer por entre un "callejón" de contenedores. Una ves se sintió segura atendió la llamada.—Hola, amor, ¿cómo estas?—Pregunto la mujer con nerviosismo esperando que las cosas no fueran a ser elevadas de tono.

—Hola, cariño;—Kasey pudo notar la molestia oculta en el tono de la mujer del otro lado—solo llamaba para saber cuanto tiempo más crees que se demore la reunión de ultima hora, porque tu hijo dice que ansia verte entrar por la puerta y poder comer pastel contigo.—Podía visualizar a la rubia frente a ella apretando los dientes y se resistiéndose a gritar.

—Bueno, unos clientes parecen no conformes con algunas partes del contrato así que no se, ¿20 minutos?—Dijo después de un rato, pues ahora hablaba por sus manos libres, ya que no tardaron en localizarla y ahora se encontraba combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo con cinco hombres.—Igual debo de ver a que horas saldrá el próximo vuelo... o si rento algún vehículo, ¿qué seria más rápido?—Pregunto nerviosa.

—Averígualo rápido, porque cuando llegues lo que menos importara es la comodidad del viaje.—Dijo con una risa de asesina, la mujer que al fin había conseguido apartarse de sus hijos; paso a enojarse al escuchar cierta voz familiar llamando a su esposa—Espero que tu compañero este a raya contigo.—Dijo sin poder ocultar sus celos.

—Oye,—dijo indignada—es por ese tonto que estoy todavía aquí, créeme si intenta algo se quedara sin una mano.—Dijo mientras tomaba del cuello, a un ahora inconsciente pelinegro que se encontraba inconsciente y atado con unas sogas.

—Pues dile que no ponga ni un solo pie en esta casa por un tiempo si no quiere perder más que eso.—Amenazo la mujer.

—Cuando despierte le digo.—Se limito a decir ya que ahora se encontraba conduciendo un bote esquivando a quienes le seguían.—Amor tengo que colgar.

—Esta bien, oye Kasey...—Suspiro unos segundos, que pusieron nerviosa de nuevo a la mejor agente de _la organización_, pues sabia que no era bueno.

—Dime, Marisa.—Pidió la morena impaciente.

—Vuelve a casa, tus hijos y yo te esperamos.—Finalizo con cierto tono triste Marisa, quien corto enseguida.

—Claro que si.—Susurro para si, con una sonrisa para pasar a despertar a su compañero con el fin de que le cubriera la espalda.

_**End Flash back. **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Marisa, se que estas molesta, pero podríamos hablar de esto a solas.—Pidió la mujer que sostenía su cabello con una coleta de caballo, oculta atrás del mayor de sus hijos, y que no lo lograba ocultar del todo el cansancio en sus ojos.

—Kasey Cooper, ya estas muy grande para tener que ocultarte tras tu hijo, dame la cara...—Advirtió la mujer que no cambio su mirada, la cual era dura y de desaprobación.—Bien, pero solo porque hay cosas que aun no resolvemos y es entre nosotras, nadie mas.

—Mamá M, ¿se piensan divorciar?—Pregunto preocupada el rubio que corrió a abrazar a su madre.—Se que mamá K parece irresponsable cuando se trata de nosotros pero ella nos quiere mucho y nosotros la queremos por favor no vayan a separarse Tal vez deje su trabajo y no quiero que mamá termine en una espiral profunda, no separes a esta feliz familia.—Dijo el joven con velocidad y sin tomar una pausa entre sus palabras cansándose al final.

—¿Que? Claro que no, solo es una cosa de adultos, yo amo mucho a esta tonta como para dejarla, ademas se que tengo una competencia que espera suceda eso.—Dijo al ver que un pelinegro de rasgos asiáticos tomaba del refrigerador una botella de refresco.— Yo se que es así; cuento con eso para que entiendan y no se molesten con ella cuando no llega a eventos importantes.—Dijo Marisa besando la frente de su hijo, para apartarlo con suavidad y tomar de la mano a su pareja.—Lo del trabajo es algo nuevo, parece que hay muchos más temas que tratar, ¿cierto cariño?Ahora si nos permites.—Finalizo antes de desaparecer de la vista del muchacho que suspiraba aliviado.

—¿Cómo puedo hacer que mi bella esposa sonría de nuevo?—Se logro escuchar antes del ruido de una puerta ser cerrada con cierta fuerza.

—Sigo maravillado viéndolas juntas.—Comento el hombre tomando asiento en uno de los bancos de la barra.

—_Tío_ Brett, porque no vamos al parque y vemos quien gana esta vez en basquetbol.—Pidió el joven con una pequeña vena resaltando de su frente.

—Claro, pero prepárate a perder.—Dijo con una sonrisa divertida el pelinegro que saco el balón de su bolsa.—Pero para calentar, una carrera hasta la cancha.—Dijo para salir corriendo.

—Eso es trampa.

**...**

—Así, ¿piensa dejar _tú_ trabajo? ¿_Ese trabajo_?—Pregunto incrédula Marisa que tomo asiento en la esquina de la cama que algunas noches llegaba a compartir con su pareja.—Alguna decisión de la que me pueda enterar primero, yo, tu esposa, a quien le prometiste estar con ella y en quien confías para ayudarte en momentos de duda o debilidad...

—Esta bien, tranquila Marisa, no tienes que decir todo los votos... es vergonzoso para mi, lo sabes...—Interrumpió la mujer que no tardo en ruborizarse, llevándola a hincarse para acercarse a abrazar a la rubia, y de paso ocultar su rostro.

—Y tú KC, sabes que no me gusta que no me consideres porque llego a ser tonta o despistada. Siempre que pueda quiero apoyarte.—Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y besando la cabeza de la morena.

—Amor, no digas eso de ti, tu vales mucho... es solo que últimamente siento que no puedo sacar más potencial, creo que ya he dado todo. Y cuando llego aquí, y te veo, veo a mis hijos, entiendo que mi ausencia es demasiada.—Dijo sin separar su rostro del estomago de la otra.

—¿Has hablado con _la organización_?—Pregunto incrédula Marisa al no poder ver a los ojos a su mujer.

—Sí, he tratado este tema por meses con los jefes, y conseguir que los temas de clase negro sean los únicos donde mi ayuda sea solicitada.—Respondió alzando la mirada.—Pero faltan detalles por afinar.

—¿Y sobre el reclutamiento para nuestros hijos?—Pregunto con miedo la rubia, que desde hacia mucho había externado su idea sobre que la vida de sus hijos se viera afectada por esto.

—No lo he podido evitar.—Respondió apenada.—Así que si ellos aceptan, no dudes que estaré a su lado para protegerlos, eso sera lo único que detenga mi retiro. No pasaran lo mismo que yo.

—Espero, ya que Grayson y Rose son igual a ti en los estudios,.—Recordó Marisa que intentaba pensar positivo.—Y Frank para los deportes, y tecnología. Los tres son perfectos y capaces de mucho.

—Lo se, eso siempre esta presente; así como tú en mi vida.—Dijo acercándose a besarle.—Te amo.

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

_**E****n mi caso cualquier apoyo que des a esta historia es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz y saber si en un futuro traer más. **_Ya sera el apoyo, tiempo y mi imaginación quienes decidirán si me aparezco aquí de nuevo. O igual que piensan, ¿esto podría tener algunos capítulos? Tu opinión vale mucho para mi y decidirá si llegara, y en cuanto.

**_Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

**_Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

**By : E.Y.79**


End file.
